(1) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to organic electroluminescence (EL) display panels that use organic EL elements that make use of electroluminescence of organic material, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
(2) Description of Related Art
In recent years, as display panels used in display devices such as digital televisions, organic EL display panels are being implemented in which a plurality of organic EL elements are arrayed in a matrix on a substrate. Such organic EL display panels have high visibility, because each organic EL element is self-luminous.
In an organic EL display panel, each organic EL element has a basic structure in which a light-emitting layer containing an organic light-emitting material is disposed between an anode and cathode electrode pair, and when driven, a voltage is applied between the electrode pair and light is emitted through recombination of holes injected to the light-emitting layer from the anode and electrons injected to the light-emitting layer from the cathode.
In an organic EL display panel, organic EL elements of a light-emitting layer are typically separated from adjacent organic EL elements by an insulating layer composed of an insulating material. In an organic EL display panel for color display, such organic EL elements form R, G, and B pixels, and adjacent R, G, and B pixels combine to form unit pixels in color display.
Typically, in an organic EL display panel, in order to prevent a decrease in contrast of display due to reflection of external light at an outer edge of a reflective electrode provided to each pixel, a light shielding layer is provided in a lattice form at boundaries between adjacent pixels above the insulating layer. For example, WO 2013108783 discloses an organic EL element that suppresses a decrease in aperture ratio while also preventing color mixing between adjacent pixels, by using a matrix-shaped light-shielding member that has different thicknesses above a color filter substrate.